


I Love You

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like seriously it's so fluffy, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and short, it's also short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Hint ,,,,, there's ,,,,,,, a proposal ,,,,,,,





	I Love You

“Fitz,” Simmons cooed, gazing about the room in awe. “How did you manage this?”

 

Fitz smiled sheepishly and looked down. “A couple of higher ups owed me a favour or two.”

Jemma grinned and reached across the table take his hand. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Well, we’ve known each other for, what, ten years?”

Jemma nodded, gorgeous smile fixed on her face. “Something like that.”

“We’ve been together for two years as of today.”

She gasped, delight sparkling in her eyes. “Is that today? I hadn’t realised!”

“Yeah, well.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled softly. “Jemma… I- I was wondering, well, I was hoping- I mean, we’ve known each other for so long, and, well.”

Jemma’s hands flew to her mouth and tears started swimming in her eyes. “Fitz,” she breathed, “Are you-”

“Jemma Simmons,” Fitz began, getting down on one knee and pulling the ring box from the pocket of his jacket. “You’ve been my best friend for what feels like forever. The last two year have been the happiest of my life. Be my wife.”

“Of course.” She laughed wetly and pulled him up into a kiss. “Oh, Leo. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Fitz grinned, relieved and slipped the ring on her finger. “Thank god. You have no idea how difficult it was to size the ring. Skye nearly Took my head off because she thought I was snooping you things until I explained my intention.”

Simmons giggled and looked down to admire the ring. “You are such an enormous dork. I love you.”

“I love you too.” he smiled again and kissed her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
